Sam, Sam Why Sam?
by ChrisCorso
Summary: Not a story, but a primer for readers unfamilar with Silk Stalkings


The Silk Stalkings fandom was likely one of the earliest on the web and during the middle 1990s was rather vibrant. However, with the passing of time, and with Silk Stalkings no longer shown in syndication, nor easily (legally) available online (without a video subscription) the fandom has shrunk considerably. Silk fanfic is difficult to approach if you've not watched the show. This is partly because much of the passion behind the stories is driven by memories of the amazing chemistry between lead actors Mitzi Kapture and Rob Estes. The following will be a primer for those unable to watch the show, however, I strongly encourage you to do so if you can.

Silk Stalkings follows the lives and careers of police partners/best friends Sgt. Rita Lee Lance and Sgt. Christopher Lorenzo in Palm Beach, Florida. The pair are the youngest sergeants in Palm Beach Police history, having been promoted to the rank after approximately four years in the department. Captain Ben "Hutch" Hutchinson commander of the department's homicide division selects Chris and Rita to be the lead "red ball", or high society crimes of passion detail. Chris Lorenzo nicknames these murders "Silk Stalkings". They were selected by Hutch due to their high level of skill in solving murders and their ability to hold their own and blend in with the "Royal Palms" aka rich beautiful people, who seem to be endlessly killing each other. We're also told by Hutch that they "run their motors" too quickly and their passion for the job often leads them into conflict with Internal Affairs and the top brass.

The pilot episode (untitled) introduces us to the pair and we learn the following. Rita narrates the opening of each episode.

Rita and Chris are not only partners, but best friends, and the closest either have to a supportive family. The show never actually explains how they met (see my story First Impressions for my take on it), but in the pilot (circa 1991) we're told that they've known each other four years, and have been partners for between six months and a year. It's also stated expectly that they are very, very attracted to each other and also romantically compatible, but they (especially Rita) refuse to act on their feelings, due to their fear of losing their amazing friendship and partnership. No married or involved partners is the department rule.

Rita was diagnosed (by her then doctor boyfriend) with a brain aneurysm and this is a plot point for most of the first season. It was dropped well before the second season and never mentioned again.

"Sam, Sam. Why Sam?" The pilot also tells us that Rita, especially, discusses the crimes, suspects and victims in terms of golf terminology. For example, a bad golfer is suspect. A hazard or bunker shot is a murder, etc. A "golfer" is also used in a sexual connotation as well. By the middle of the first season golf metaphors were dropped with the exception of one. Chris and Rita refer to each other by the nickname "Sam" or at times "Sammy" due to their mutual love of the professional golfer Slammin Sammy Snead, or in their words, the "greatest golfer who ever lived"; the implication is that Chris and Rita are both great lovers, or thought to be so. When the golf and sexual connotations are dropped "Sam" becomes simply an expression of their love and friendship. During seasons 1-3 "Sam" is used more or less equally by both characters, but in seasons 4 and 5 Chris uses it more in reference to Rita. Why the writers did so is unclear. My stories use it as per seasons 1-3.

In the second episode "Going to Babylon" we learn that Rita is a orphan and her birth name is Rita Lee Fontana daughter of Donald Fontana (her unnamed birth mother died when Rita was an infant). The suspect in the episode knew her father and was behind his destruction and the loss of his fortune. Rita's father killed himself when Rita was seven and she found the body. She confided this to Chris. Rita and Chris bring the man who destroyed her father to justice. She was finally adopted by the Lances, Tom and Sue, who treated her wonderfully. Like she was their own, and she took their name to show how much she loved them. At some point both her adoptive parents were killed.

In season 2 we learn that Chris comes from a broken home and was raised by his Grandmother Rose. His relationship with his parents never improves.

Silk Stalkings, especially in season 1, was very atmospheric (a low budget version of Miami Vice) and used bright primary colors in sets and wardrobe. Rita, especially, dressed in outfits that were far too revealing, even given their semi undercover status. Mitzi Kapture fought to have her dressed much more professionally and sensibly in later seasons. Over time the show received a higher budget and the writing became much more complex. However these core element remained:

1\. Rita and Chris work to solve the murder or other crime.

2\. There is often a tender moment at the end of the show between the friends.

3\. Several milestone episodes make clear that they are barely keeping a lid on their romantic love for each other and the loss of the other would be devastating.

4\. They often work undercover, as a couple, and this puts them in situations that test how platonic they can be.

5\. They are unable to keep a romantic relationship going with other people. Their romantic partners are jealous of their relationship (especially Chris's girlfriends). Rita is "home alone" much more often than Chris, and has far fewer serious relationships in the series.

6\. Their only stable relationship is with each other.

Starting in the last episode of Season 3 "Black Heart" the trajectory of the characters begins to change. Chris is shot and almost dies and his near death rocks Rita to the core "Natural Selection 1 and 2". Chris was similar rocked and traumatized by Rita's presumed death in Season 3's "The Party's Over". During most of Season 4 Chris and Rita have new and much more serious love interests, however, by the end of Season 4 it is once again just the two of them.

Starting in the middle of Season 5, due to Rob Estes and later Mitzi Kapture's desire to leave the show, the fans are finally shown Chris and Rita becoming a couple. In quick succession they sleep together, become a couple, Rita becomes pregnant, secretly marry, are exposed and split up as partners, Rita is kidnapped, Chris is killed protecting her and their unborn child, and Rita leaves Palm Beach.

Giving the fans what we always wanted (them together) and than taking it away and forcing Rita to go on, without her best friend/soulmate, was seen by the cast/crew as "dramatic". Most fans, however, felt it was cruel to Rita's character and a horrible way to end the show. All of my fanfic start with the premise Chris survives and lives on with Rita "happily ever after" in terms of their relationship/friendship/partnership.

The whole relationship between Chris and Rita can be distilled down to a single word: Partners. Forever having each other's backs.

Supporting Characters

Captain Benjamin "Hutch" Hutchinson-their first Captain in Homicide. He put Chris and Rita together as partners.

Lieutenant Lou Hudson-replaced Hutch who transferred to Fort Lauderdale PD. Season 2 and part of season 3.

Captain Harry Lipshitz-their last Captain. He and his wife Frannie became surrogate parents to Chris and Rita.

George Donovan-Assistant District Attorney. At first his relationship with Chris and Rita was rocky, but he eventually became a close friend.

Various Medical Examiners-Roger, Dr. Lincoln, Neureko, Diane, Taylor

Donnie "Dogs" Dibarto- the kind hearted and non-violent Mafia Don in Palm Beach. Took a liking to Rita and became her informant and friend.

Cotton Dunn-a con-man with a genius IQ. Informant and friend of Chris's


End file.
